


The Next Generation Has Sticky Fingers

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon - TV, Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic, Light-Hearted, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Vala help Cam pack, with a little mystery and dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Generation Has Sticky Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years after my fic "Daniel Jackson - Fatherhood Journal", but if you haven't read it all you need to know is that Daniel/Vala is an established relationship, and Vala was as pregnant as Claudia Black during Continuum; she and Daniel now have a daughter.

  
Cam was getting a new office, and he was thrilled. Six years as the nominal lead of the flagship team and—no, he wasn’t getting promoted. But new office! Nice!

Daniel varied between knowing smiles and confused frowns as he helped Cam “pack”. Some things were obvious, like the posters—others were either cute (custom-made Jack bobblehead) or just confusing. One of the things that looked like an alien artifact had Daniel all flustered for a second, because he hadn’t gotten to see it before Cam got his hands on it, but he then felt a weird sort of amusement when Cam protested that it was a mug he’d made in third grade. His grandmother had sent it to him, saying she remembered the gift. Daniel had a feeling he knew why she sent it back, too, as he looked at the “design” that couldn’t be Earthan.

“Oh, wow, look at that,” said Cam from the top of a ladder.

Daniel looked up, doubting that Cam had ever looked at the top of his tall bookshelves before. “Hmm?”

“Mission reports,” said Cam, waving a couple at Daniel. “I forgot I still had paper copies.”

“Really?” asked Vala as she came in, putting Jenny down and picking up a packed box. “So I _wasn’t_ supposed to find them while I was handcuffed to Daniel all those years ago?”

Cam and Daniel paused, and Vala smirked and threw a kiss to Daniel on her way out with the box. “She’s serious, right?” Cam asked, sliding down the ladder.

“Actually,” said Daniel, glancing at his daughter to make sure she wasn’t escaping the room. “Actually, that makes a lot of sense.”

“Hmph, as if anything about her makes sense,” Cam muttered.

Daniel smiled. Much as Vala made perfect—well, almost—sense to him now, explaining her was not as much fun as watching the chaos. She was probably a bad influence on him in that regards.

“Sarah-Jane Eva Jackson, you put that down!” ordered Cam in a loud, desperate sort of voice that startled Daniel.

Daniel’s eyes darted to his little girl, whose eyes were now big at the use of her full name by big mean uncle Cam. Her hand hovered just in front of a Han Solo porcelain figurine, old enough that there was a worn spot on the top of its head. Daniel thought he might, possibly, have caught Cam once brushing his finger over that spot before looking hastily around and withdrawing his hand. As Jenny did so now.

“Da,” she half-whimpered, coming over to hug his leg.

“Do you know how much that’s worth?” Cam demanded on seeing Daniel’s reproaching look.

Daniel ran his fingers through his daughters dark curls, ruffling them, but had to bite back a smile as he saw Cam brush that one spot again on Han Solo’s head.

“I need bubble wrap for this,” Cam muttered.

“Dolly, Da,” Jenny said, looking up at Daniel.

“This,” said Cam, turning around. “Is not a doll.”

His two-person audience looked at him curiously, but it was Daniel who had a slight smirk.

“This is a valuable piece of personal property,” Cam explained. “And it’s going to be buried with me, and your great-granddaughter archaeologist is going to dig it up and wonder what religious significance it had. Okay?”

Daniel nodded, smiling but a little impressed. “Wow, you’ve almost picked up on the historical mindset.”

“Six years is a long time here, Jackson,” Cam answered, making sure Han Solo was set back away from the edge of the table.

“Mama!” Jenny squealed.

Vala came in with a smile, brushing her dusty hands on the sides of her worn blue jeans.

“Cammy mean,” Jenny informed her, pointing back at Cam.

Vala looked over to Daniel, catching his slight eyebrow raise and nod towards the figurine. “Were you touching Uncle Cam’s things?” Vala asked her daughter.

They all nodded, and Vala smiled wider. Cam looked as if he suddenly remembered exactly what kind of mother he was dealing with, and seemed about to protest passing on her pickpocket ways, when— “That’s naughty, you know,” Vala said. “He needs to have it near in case he wants to snuggle it close, ‘kay?”

Cam spluttered.

“It has been a long time,” Daniel commented to no one in particular, as Vala slid across the room to pop a kiss on his cheek.

“What, you didn’t expect any other advice from me, did you?” she asked him, eyes light.

“No, I know you,” Daniel said playfully. “But Cam does not, my _inhemen_.”

“Mm, good,” she answered, teeth flashing when she smiled. “Come, Jenny, let them finish packing the dolls in peace.”

She was already out the door, Jenny toddling behind, when Cam burst out, “If you think teaching her that action figures are dolls is any less damaging than teaching her to steal, you’re wrong!”

Vala’s tinkly laugh drifted back down the hall, followed by Jenny’s gurgly imitative one.

“Doesn’t even know what I said and she still thinks it’s ridiculous,” Cam muttered, glaring at Daniel. “No doubt she’s yours, all right.”

Daniel just smiled to himself and went back to packing.

After a moment he heard Cam burst out with a demand. “Is _inhemen_ Goa’uld for ‘pumpkin’?”

Daniel just chuckled and didn’t answer. No, he really was getting like Vala. A little mystery was good.


End file.
